


Success and Failure

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you're going to fail no matter what, then you have to fail spectacularly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Success and Failure

“This,” Uric said, “is absolute genius.”

Perhaps he was right, Clow thought, looking at the glowing spheres that surrounded him. Distracted, he pointed his finger at one of them; it followed all of his movements. Yes, maybe it was something remarkable, this spell.

In any case, it was the very first time that his attempts to combine both sides of his magic worked so well. He hadn't quite grasped Glowing Charms, no matter how hard he tried. So he had mixed them with a few techniques he'd learned in China – which he hadn't really mastered either. But, somehow, together they _worked_. The joy of his first real success had been overwhelming only a few minutes earlier, but now it was already beginning to wane.

After all, that was precisely the problem, wasn't it? This wasn't a Glowing Charm, not in the strict sense of the term.

“I'm going to fail,” he sighed.

“Oh, definitely,” his friend agreed, still looking around in awe. “But it's _genius_.”

“I'd be happier with something that gave me a good grade,” Clow muttered. Uric rolled his eyes at him.

“Of course. That's typical Slytherin.”

“As if Ravenclaws didn't care about grades...”

“Not as the main goal!” his friend replied. He looked almost offended. “A true Ravenclaw learns for the sake of learning. If originality gives one a bad mark, so be it. It might not matter in the greater scale. But that's all right, you don't have to listen to me. Be a Slytherin, show them a mediocre Glowing Charm, and let your genius go to waste.”

“It's not 'let it go to waste', Uric, it's 'save it for the proper time',” Clow corrected him. “And that's beside the point, anyway. I can't make even a mediocre Glowing Charm work. This subject is hopeless.”

“Then why are you even doubting?” Uric asked, staring at him as if he had just gone mad. “If you're going to fail no matter what, then you have to fail spectacularly.”

“Really.”

“Really! Then everyone will remember you. Failing Charms is going to be the starting point of a newer, greater magic system. Mark my words.”

“You're just exaggerating,” he chuckled, shaking his head. It was nice to hear that, but he couldn't quite believe it. His friend grinned at him, with a mischievous look.

“All right. Slytherin reasoning, then,” he said. “Everyone will remember the Charms professor who failed to recognize your genius.”

This time Clow laughed out loud at his words.

“You have a very stereotypical view on Slytherins, did you know that?” he teased him. “But I think you might have a point. There is no chance that I'll pass this exam... no chance at all.”

“You might as well put on a show,” Uric pointed out.

“Yes,” he said, grinning to himself. “I think I might.”


End file.
